


细数繁星 Counting Stars

by JasmineH



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: 彼得·帕克对哈利·奥斯本爱慕已久，他又怎么能拒绝挽救对方的生命呢？





	细数繁星 Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counting Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559681) by [tricksterity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity). 



_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep / dreaming about the things that we could be / but baby I've been, I've been praying hard / said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars  
  
\- Counting Stars; One Republic_

  
  
彼得发誓在他听到哈里·奥斯本名字的那一瞬间，他的心跳骤停了一下。他迅速按下了键盘上的暂停键，仔细地看着这则新闻报道：画面十分模糊不清，很可能是手机偷拍的，但他怎么认不出画面的主人公就是他所熟悉的男孩。看着黑白的画面，彼得突然想知道哈利·奥斯本的眼睛是否还跟以往一样藏着蔚蓝的小星系。  
  
“哈利。”彼得呼了一口气，内心既高兴又内疚。  
  
他童年时最亲密的朋友终于又回到了这座城市，回到了他所属的地方，这一事实让他感到异常欢喜同时，又充满了自责。彼得还记得那一天，哈利将要被带到地球另一边的寄宿学校上学，他趴在自己十岁的朋友胸前哇哇大哭，把对方昂贵的衬衫哭成了盐水泡过的咸菜干。  
  
他们曾承诺要一直保持联系，但在学校、国家、时间和距离的阻挠下保持联系变得难上加难，而且如果他们中的一个记得的话，他们的邮件慢慢锐减到了一月一次，以至最终完全断了联系。  
  
彼得仍然记得，在电子邮件停止后的好几年，他时常坐在电脑前，手指放在键盘上，哈利的邮件地址在发送栏里输入。可他从来没有比这更进一步过。他该说什么？你是你永远都是我最好的朋友？很抱歉断了联系这么久？还是我很确定我大概从8岁起就爱上你了？  
  
当然，每当他想到格温，他的自责上又增加了一层新的罪恶感。他爱格温，上帝，他真的爱她，她像哈利一样聪明、体贴、美丽，她是彼得所要求的一切。然而，奇怪的是他总感觉自己背叛了他与哈利记忆的幽灵，即使哈利本人也经常搂着身材火辣的超模出现在杂志的封面上。  
  
但这并没有阻止彼得在新闻报道一结束，就砰地一声把笔电关上，并匆匆从咖啡馆里跑了出来 。他拦下了看到的第一辆出租车，报上了奥斯本大厦的名字，手指在整个旅途中都下意识地敲打着他的大腿。他对那里太熟悉了，还是个孩子的他在那座大厦里度过了数不清的时光，他能准确地在走廊和房间内穿行来逮住调皮的哈利。  
  
彼得知道哈利一直仰望他的父亲，渴求着他的爱、欣赏和接受，可这一切都是妄想，彼得恨这个老人给予哈利的冷漠与无情。虽然他死了，彼得也不想假装自己是个好人原谅他所做的事情。这个老人从来只想着自己，即使哈利用尽浑身招数来取悦他，他没有给过自己的儿子一个微笑。  
  
“小伙子，20.17美元。”出租车司机说。彼得从口袋里翻出一些纸钞，又在外套里摸索着一些硬币。真想不通平时走路都花不上几分钟的路程怎么会要这么多钱。他找够了钱，把它们塞进出租车司机的手里，急忙从出租车里跳了出来，引入他眼帘的是那座多年来一直萦绕在他记忆中的豪宅。哈利离开之后，他来过这里几次，但每次都以保安和仆人把他撵出去作为结局。他们总是微笑着，眼睛里的同情不达眼底，看着他像是什么可怜虫。终于彼得意识到了什么，便再也不来了。  
  
大厦的外面有一个保安在守岗，当彼得说出自己的名字时，对方微微一笑将他引进大厅里。 彼得笨拙地在里面来回踱步，大拇指插进背包的带子里，凝视着大厅里那些矫饰做作的天价装饰品。随便从里面挑出一个都能支付一个小村庄一年的食物，净水和药品。  
  
哈利·奥斯本的脚步声轻柔到彼得几乎没有注意到，也许在他不知道的时候他的蜘蛛感应就把对方列入了自己人。他抬起头，对方的脸笼罩在一片阴影之中。  
  
“彼得·帕克。”哈利轻轻地说，“感觉真像见了鬼。”  
  
“嘿，哈利。”彼得笑着回答，不敢相信对方就站在他面前。这个男孩，他最好的朋友，他曾经世界的中心，再一次活生生地站在了他的眼前。他穿的西装比他十二岁的时候更合身，可彼得看不清他的脸。彼得知道哈利站在暗处一定是有原因的，但他迫切地希望看看哈利的眼睛，看看它们是否还有这他记忆中那抹异常的蓝。或许那样的蓝只是他的想象，他的大脑在事情发生之后总会将幻想与记忆虚虚实实地混杂在一起，叫人难以分辨。  
  
“都已经……十年了。”哈利像是发出一声叹息。  
  
“八年，接近十年。”彼得纠正道。  
  
“怎么了？“哈利的声音听上去十分遥远。彼得试探着朝楼梯走了几步，留意着哈利的反应。  
  
“我只是……刚刚看到了新闻。我听说了你爸爸的事，想过来看看你现在怎么样——”  
  
“我现在……和一些人在一起，彼得，我在开会。”哈利平静地打断了彼得的话语。这让彼得迟疑地停了下来，他抬头看着哈利陷在阴影里的面庞，有些紧张地笑了笑。  
  
“抱歉，我不是想打扰你。”彼得说，“虽然已经过了很久，但我大概能理解你现在在经历什么。当年是你在我身边，在我父母——”彼得的话语戛然而止，不知道说什么好。抛弃了他？离开他了？死了？“所以我才来找你。”  
  
“谢谢你。”哈利平静地说。  
  
“很高兴再次见到你，伙计。”彼得说着从楼梯上慢慢退了下来，“对于你父亲我很抱歉。”  
  
彼得终于不得不承认他们之间曾拥有的情谊已经被时间与距离消磨殆尽了，他是时候该离开了。但 他把手搭在门把手上的下一秒，身后就传来了一个熟悉的声音。  
  
“你把牙套摘了。现在可没什么来为你的一字眉转移注意力了。”闻言，彼得笑着转过身来，心中的大石头终于落了地：哈利站在灯光下，眼睛里倒映着一种苍白却锐利的亮青色。  
  
“你终于肯出来了！”彼得欢呼道，“你还每天早上还用吹风机吹干头发吗？”哈利·奥斯本发出了一种急促、愉悦的笑音。彼得好几年没听过这样的声音了，觉得怎么也听不够。哈利的整个脸都亮堂了起来，和彼得记忆中的一模一样。哈利个子更高了，人也更自信了，就算是深色牛仔裤配西装领带，他看上去仍旧身价百万。  
  
“哦，不，现在我让一个男仆给我吹，”哈利笑道，“不过好歹我自己拿着梳子。”彼得嘴角不经向上翘起，他想起哈利第一次来他家过夜的场景了。第二天早上小哈利不得不问他把吹风机藏哪里去了，把小彼得逗得狂笑不止。  
  
彼得情不自禁地跳上楼梯，一阶，两阶，然后把哈利搂在怀里。他轻而易举地将双臂环绕着哈利比他瘦小的身体，把他抵在自己的胸前，像是好不容易捕捉到了飘荡了八年的鬼影，他把脸埋在哈利的头发里，闭上眼睛，感觉着怀中的温暖。哈利紧紧地回抱着他的后背，手指深深地陷在他如果他的外套里，仿佛只要他一放手，彼得就会像一缕烟云一样消失。  
  
彼得放开手来，把其搁在哈利的肩上，回忆着他的脸、他的五官、他傻乎乎的嬉皮士发型和他那双发亮的蓝眼睛。  
“那么……你是想回去参加无聊的会议还是跟我出去逛逛？”彼得笑着问。哈利从口袋里拿出一副可笑的、甚至更加嬉皮的圆形太阳镜戴上，把彼得厚颜无耻的表情反射了回去。  
  
“费利西亚会管好他们的。”哈利一边说着，一边抓住彼得的胳膊，把他拖出了前门。彼得觉得回到了当年的青葱岁月，他的好朋友似乎将他肩上所有的世俗负担都扔到了大西洋。  
  
彼得随意地把胳膊搭在哈利的肩上，将对方拉到他身边，哈哈大笑着听着哈利讲述的寄宿学校的故事，以及他是如何被送去苏格兰威士忌过16岁生日的。这些事情现在回想起来似乎都很有趣。他们在纽约漫无目的地闲逛了好几个小时，享受着脸上温暖的阳光。哈利长得的确像一个苍白的英国人，但他依旧操着一口地道的美国口音，他的骄傲让他从不屈服于别人的意愿。  
  
彼得注意到他们正跟随着他们过去的脚步，绕着海港然后到了旋转木马，彼得记得在生病前他央求着哈利陪他去玩过一次。他们已经聊了几个小时，可感觉是像只过了几分钟。彼得靠着栏杆滑了下来，哈利也这么做了，他记得他们小时候一直惦记着做这件事，可他们太矮了够不着。  
“你有女朋友了吗？”哈利问道。彼得靠在港口的栏杆上，深吸了一口气，谦虚地笑了笑。  
  
“这就是问题所在。”彼得一边回答道一边笨拙地翻着栏杆，挂在了另一边，海风拂过他的身躯，他觉得自己随时都可能摔倒。不过老实说他最近越来越喜欢自由落体的感觉了。  
  
“不，我不是，我没有。”彼得后退了一步，最后承认道，“嗯……好吧，勉强算？我不知道怎么说。我们已经不是第一次闹分手了。这，呃……很复杂。”  
“我不喜欢复杂的事。”哈利说。彼得把手靠在栏杆上，他离哈利是那么近，近到他可以轻而易举地将对方拉到面前，双唇紧贴，这样就没什么复杂可言了。“她叫什么名字？是个什么样的人？“  
  
“她叫格温。”彼得说，“格温·史黛西。她，呃，现在是你的员工。”  
  
“我的员工？“哈利的嘴角微微扬起着问。  
  
“是的，她在奥斯本集团实习 。” 彼得咧嘴笑了笑，“我总是喜欢那些聪明人。”  
  
“我可不认识比你更聪明的人，彼得。”哈利说。“即使在那人人家富万贯的虚伪的寄宿学校，也没一个人比得上你。当然，除了我之外。”彼得震惊地睁大了眼睛。  
  
“哦，所以事情就是这样？”彼得揶揄道。  
  
“事情就是这样的。”哈利颔首，而一旁的彼得仰着头大笑。然后，他松开手，顺着栏杆滑了下来，弯曲着膝盖落在柔软的沙子上。他抬起头看着靠在栏杆上的哈利，他俯视着彼得，嘴角擒着窃笑，很可能还在那幅滑稽的太阳镜下翻了个白眼。  
  
“嗯？“彼得冲着哈利伸出手来，“或者哈利·奥斯本做作到不想把他的阿玛尼西装弄脏？”  
  
“普拉达，蠢货。”哈利回答道。他钩住栏杆，毫不犹豫地翻了过去，在楼梯上只踉跄了半步就稳住了身子。“这比我印象中的容易多了。”  
  
“真的吗？大概因为你吃了驻颜神丹。”彼得挤了挤眼睛，这已经是他在几个小时内开的第六个玩笑了。然后他不得不在哈利的咒骂和追杀中拔足狂奔，缝上了他那不老实的嘴巴。  
  
哈利终于追上了他，一把扑在彼得的背上。彼得轻松地背起了哈利，双手钩在对方的大腿下，跌跌撞撞地在松软的细沙上奔跑着。他不止一次假装要被绊倒，只为了感受哈利下意识地收紧环绕在他脖子上的手臂。最后他把哈利安置在一块大石头上，大男孩摇着头笑得上气不接下气，像是对刚刚发生的事情感到难以置信。彼得脱下背包和大衣，看见哈利耸耸肩脱下自己的外套，把它丢在彼得乱七八糟的衣服堆上，然后卷起了袖子。  
  
彼得悄悄地承认没有人比哈利更适合当一个富二代了，对方的见鬼的普拉达西装和背心，卷起的深色牛仔裤和靴子都把他衬得仪表堂堂。最后，哈利把他滑稽的太阳镜摆了在那堆衣服上，从地上捡起一块碎石片扔向了水中。  
  
彼得也捡起一个石头，在手上掂了几下，然后扔了出去。石头跳了两下就沉入了海底，显然某人疏于练习。哈利毫不客气地嗤笑一声，让自己的石头在海面上蹦跶了四下。天气暖洋洋、懒洋洋的，彼得的目光中仿佛没有了整个世界，只余哈利一人。  
  
“你知道吗，当我父亲把我送走的时候我试图忘记这个地方的一切。”哈利承认道。  
  
“你用不着向我解释任何事情。”过了一会儿，彼得说道。他记得在他被一次次丢出奥斯本家后， 他终于开始试图忘记哈里·奥斯本。年幼的他接连哭了好几个星期，把他们的合照一股脑地全部塞进底层抽屉，好像这样就能假装哈利·奥斯本从不存在一样。“我们都被甩了。”  
  
“你找到你父母离开的原因了吗？”哈利的话语让彼得心里一沉，失误地把手上的石子直接砸进了水里。  
  
“爸爸留下了一个公文包，”彼得说着又从地上捡起了一颗石子，握在手里轻轻转动，“一个装满垃圾的公文包。不管怎样，我不清楚，我也尽量不去想它。”  
“你没事吧？” 哈利的眉毛高高扬起，好像他已知晓答案了。  
  
“非常好。”彼得一字一字地回答道。他又将一颗石头扔了出去，这次石子在水面上拍打了八次才终于落下了水中。哈利在一旁鼓了几下掌。  
  
“臂力不错。”哈利称赞道。  
  
“要在手腕上下功夫啦。你也可以做到的，只要你加强——”  
  
“是的，是的。”哈利笑着打断了彼得的旁敲侧击。彼得向他使了个颜色，让他不禁翻了个白眼。哈利整理了一下随时可能从肘拐处滑下来的袖子，从地上又捡起了一块石头。  
  
“现在纽约的情形变得很古怪，你知道，一群巨型蜥蜴和蜘蛛人什么的。”哈利话让彼得的心跳到了嗓子口——哈利怎么提到这个话题了？  
  
“不是一群，就一个。”彼得蹲下来说，“一个蜘蛛侠，或者蜘蛛女侠，我们也不确定。”他小心翼翼地择选着自己的措辞， 让他的回答保持中立。  
  
“不管他是什么，我都对他都穿着紧身衣在树上救小猫的事印象深刻。”哈利的声音里充满了讽刺。  
  
“我比较偏向于他给人们带来了希望。”彼得觉得有必要捍卫自己的另一个身份，把哈利带到蜘蛛侠的同一战线。尽管由于蜥蜴博士，公众对他的仇视和监督已经成为了家常便饭，但这不代表从他最好的朋友口中听见这种话会让他好受。  
  
“带来了什么希望？“哈利停下了手头的事，低头看着彼得坐的地方。  
  
“那……也许最终一切都会好起来。”彼得说。也许最终他和格温能够解决他们眼下难以调节的矛盾。也许梅姨能够不再擒着泪水入眠。也许彼得能够不再由于衣柜里的公文包而恶梦缠身了。也许他能够不用到哪儿都能遇到史黛西警官了。  
  
“呵，希望我有机会看到那一天。”哈利调笑道，又击出了一颗石子，可他的声音里似乎隐藏着另一种情绪。彼得抬起头，用目光细细描绘着哈利的面庞，想要在上面找到一丝波澜。但哈利已经把那情绪收在了心底，彼得只能叹了口气，站起来，把他手上的石块丢回了沙地。他拉上相机的带子，透过镜头瞧去，用快门记录下了哈利打水漂的模样。  
  
然后他转了一圈，飞快地窜到哈利面前，在对方还没反应过来之前光明正大地抓拍了一张。较为年长的男孩*似乎吓了一跳，紧接着大笑起来，彼得毫不放过地再次摁下快门。最后，哈利伸手挡住镜头，彼得笑着放下相机，任由它挂在胸前。  
  
“拜托，彼得，狗仔们给我拍了够多的照片了。”哈利嘟囔着抗议道。  
  
“所以呢？他们拍到的都不是真正的哈利·奥斯本吧？”彼得反驳道，微降的气温让他忍不住耸了耸肩。彼得背上双肩包，把那副愚蠢的太阳镜和昂贵的普拉达外套递给了哈利，那件外套现在有点皱巴巴的，上面还覆盖着细小的沙粒。  
  
“那么真正的哈里·奥斯本又是怎样的呢？”哈利反问道，他把袖子卷了下来，这样在他套上外套的时候它们就不会一路跑到肩膀上去了。  
  
“一个烦人又自命不凡的混蛋，喜欢用毯子塔堡垒，还会在凌晨三点做宝宝奶昔。”彼得轻轻地列举着，一旁的哈利从他伸出的手上接过了外套。“讨厌花生果酱三明治，用生命鄙视着阿巴乐队*，小时候由于以贾斯汀·汀布莱克为榜样而去用漂白剂弄了一头的拉面头发。”彼得一边说着，一边欣赏着哈利脸上又好气又好笑的表情。  
  
“还聪明得可怕，在数学和科技方面都是天才。”随着彼得的继续，哈利扣上了西装纽扣。“而且这个家伙现在的邮箱地址竟然还是[osborn-to-be-a-king@hotmail.com](mailto:osborn-to-be-a-king@hotmail.com)——”哈利笑着冲上去捂住彼得的嘴，手在笑声中微微颤抖。  
  
“彼得，我的老底都快被你揭穿了！”哈利压低了声音嘶嘶道，彼得在他的手掌下咯咯直笑。彼得向前踏了一步，轻柔地握住哈利的手腕，将其从自己的面前移开。随着哈利手掌的离开，彼得略带顽皮的微笑展露了出来，他轻而易举地用空闲的一只手搂住了哈利的腰肢，两人是那么近，一颗心随着另一颗心跳动着，最终他们的双唇紧贴在了一起。彼得想到了第一次轻吻格温的时候，可这一次，他曾经体验过的内疚、尴尬和恐惧都烟消云散了。  
  
这个吻只持续了几秒，彼得微微退开，抵着哈利的额头低语道：“一个让九岁的我就有了这样的渴望的人。”  
  
“哇，你九岁的时候想亲我啦？”哈利闭上眼睛，有些难以置信地喃喃自语着，可他的嘴角不自觉地向上翘起。  
  
“也许比这个更纯洁一点。”彼得有点急促地笑了。  
  
“帕克，我不认为你能比这更纯洁。”哈利窃笑着，蔚蓝色的天空透过根根分明的睫毛注视着彼得，让彼得的小腹一热，一股暖流自下而上燃烧了他的心脏。  
  
“你在挑衅我吗，奥斯本？”彼得扬起眉毛嘟囔道，手慢慢移放到哈利的臀上。  
  
“也许吧。”哈利调笑着，彼得前倾了身子，将嘴唇刷过哈利的双唇；这个吻好似蜻蜓点水，在两人都没来得及深入之前就结束了 。哈利翻了个白眼，凑近彼得，用没有被对方握住的那只手描绘着对方的面颊，大拇指磨蹭着对方略带青茬的下巴。他们的双唇再一次与彼此相遇，勾引着、纠缠着、沦陷着。彼得轻轻撕扯着哈利的下嘴唇，一脸坏笑。  
  
“哦，奥斯本先生也不怎么纯洁呢。”彼得打趣道，哈利笑得有些前仰后合。  
  
“彼得，我想我们已经过了纯洁的年纪。”哈利说道。  
  
彼得乐观地说：“才不会呢，你才不会过了做任何事情的年纪。”“也许除了尿裤子。”哈利的笑声响亮而清脆，连彼得都被他的快乐所感染了。他穷极一生衷心希望哈利·奥斯本能够幸福快乐，上帝知道他已经吃过了多少苦。出生在那样富裕显赫的大家族，哈利似乎拥有着一切，又好像一无所有。  
  
“来吧，你这个呆子，我们去弄点冰淇淋吃。然后我还要回去跟那帮专职挑刺的董事会大战十八个来回呢。”哈利搂着彼得的胳膊走向码头。彼得磕磕绊绊地跟在哈利的身后，身上从未如此轻松过，好像世界突然恢复了正常。压在他心里多年的名为“自责”的铁球消失不见了。随着哈利不情不愿地回到了奥斯本大厦，他也终于有勇气面对格温，重新做上朋友。  
  
可当他在时代广场上看到麦克斯时，那份感受又回来了。马克斯闪着光，发着电，惊惶失措，愤怒不已，失去控制，彼得看到他被击中，被制服，然后被带走。  
  
当他回到家，看到衣橱里父亲的公文包时，他感觉内疚的熊熊烈火几乎要将他燃烧殆尽了，他像是被迫暴露在聚光灯下，承受着宇宙的恶意。坏了的蛛丝发射器和拍立得照片散落在他抽屉的最底层。他几乎是疯了一般地倒空了公文包，用里面的旧照片和剪报在墙上隐约拼贴出了一个复杂的蛛网。蛛网上面有着格温和哈里的照片，还有他的父母，叫罗斯福的什么东西，康纳博士和诺曼·奥斯本，可就是没有答案。  
  
他沮丧地关上了身后的门，带着蛛丝发射器来到了本叔多年前为他那些疯狂的科学实验而帮忙建造的小型实验棚。他现在有更紧迫的事情要担心——也就是他该如何蛛丝发射器坏了的情况下迎战麦克斯。他都没有意识到自己在实验棚的小隔间睡了过去，直到他的手机铃声响起，对于他增强的听觉来说显得过分刺耳。  
  
被金属方板结实地砸了一下脸之后，他终于把手机放在了耳边，也没看看是谁打来的。  
  
“彼得，是我。”一个熟悉的声音响起。  
  
“嘿，哈利，现在什么时候了？”彼得咕哝着，在刺眼的灯光下眯起了眼睛。  
  
“挺晚？挺早？我也不清楚，我一晚没睡了。”哈利说，声音里透露出浓浓的疲倦。“我需要你。”彼得的一字眉皱在了一起，他知道除非哈利非常绝望，他从不直接向人索要任何东西，即使是面对彼得。  
  
“你没事吧？“彼得问。  
  
“不太好，彼得。”哈利平静地说，“我快死了，但我认为你能救我。”哈利的话语顺着电话线传入彼得的脑海，让他感觉整个世界都翻了个个儿，对方是那样的轻描淡写，好像彼得出现了幻听，而他最好的朋友——或者说男朋友——并不是要死了。「我大概是太累了」，彼得想到，「都听不懂哈利在讲什么了」。  
  
“我——什么？”彼得有些结巴。  
  
“来奥斯本大厦来找我，求你了。”哈利恳求道，然后挂断了电话。彼得茫然地倒在地上。哈里·奥斯本从来没有寻求过帮助，也从没如此低声下气过。他最好的朋友快死了。彼得甚至没时间考虑乘出租车还是梅姨的车，他抓起蛛丝发射器就夺窗而出。  
  
他只花了十分钟就抵达了奥斯本大厦，哈利已经预先通知过前台直接把彼得带到他的私人办公室。当电梯门打开时，他看到哈利站在办公桌旁，凝视着他的玻璃杯里深色的威士忌，握着玻璃杯的手颤抖着，不断颤抖着。  
  
哈利脸色像鬼魂一样苍白，眼皮下挂着的两个黑眼圈暗示了他彻夜未眠，但他的手不应该像那样颤抖，除非出了什么天大的问题。  
  
“哈利？”彼得轻声问道。男孩像是一只受惊的小动物一样猛然抬头，差点把杯子摔了下来。他微弱的笑了笑，可那微笑不达眼底，嘴角扯了扯却什么也说不出来。彼得慢慢地穿过房间，就像哈利是一只吓坏了的动物一样，试图稳住抓着杯子的手，但他的颤抖在杯中不断泛起的涟漪暴露无遗。  
  
“发生什么事了，哈利？”彼得轻轻地问。哈利猛地把手抽开，狠狠地把玻璃杯砸到桌子上，碰撞的声音在房间里回响。哈利紧紧攥住彼得的手，把他领到一个小房间里，里面有一条等待播放的视频。哈利还没来得及按下播放键，差一点就倒在椅子上了。  
  
彼得感觉他几乎无法呼吸，因为屏幕上播放的视频里浮现了他父亲熟悉的模样，站在诺曼·奥斯本旁边。更重要的是，他在说蜘蛛——像极了咬了彼得把他变成蜘蛛侠的蜘蛛。这几率有多大？  
  
哈利停下来，轻触桌面把文件拖回到他身边，彼得不知道自己的双手是否在发抖。  
  
“逆转录病毒增生，”哈利平静地说，“这是奥斯本家族的诅咒。我的手从三个月前就开始颤抖了。”彼得感到心沉了下来，他注视哈利，而哈利却在注视着不知名的远方。  
  
“你和我的父亲都在一起寻找治疗方法。他们一起共事了十四年，什么成果也没有，他们甚至从来没能做到人体试验的地步。除了——”哈利一边说着，一边把一张报纸拍到桌面上。彼得立刻认出了这张照片——他发给《号角日报》蜘蛛侠照片的其中一张。  
  
“蜘蛛侠。”哈利笃定极了，好像有了对方他的一切问题都能迎刃而解。  
  
“他怎么了？”彼得问道，绝望地希望这件事不会像他想象的那样发展。  
  
“他被这些蜘蛛咬了一口，还成功了！“哈利喊道，指着被暂停的视频档案。“我不知道这是怎么发生的，也不知道这为什么会这样，但他做到这些蜘蛛能做的一切——包括自愈。”彼得忍不住盯着哈利，祈求上帝不要让对方说出他以为的那些话，即便他知道这可能是治愈的唯一办法。  
  
“我需要找到他……我需要他的血。”哈利斩钉截铁地说。  
  
“你想要蜘蛛侠的……血？”彼得有些结巴，他的身体坐了下来，思绪却像在进行一场无法取胜的拔河比赛，在两个相反的方向上反复撕扯着自己。  
  
“这能救我的命，”哈利低头看着彼得，眼睛里爆发着责难的利光，这一副彼得以前从未见过也永远不想再见的样子。  
  
“这不一定，哈利。”彼得轻声警告着，“这一切可没那么容易，你知道康纳博士发生了什么吧？”彼得不能冒着风险让这样的遭遇降临在自己最珍视的好友身上，他不想对方变成怪物，也不想不得已将对方杀死，可他同样不能让哈利像他的父亲那样缓慢而绝望地病死，他终极所有痴迷于寻找解药，以至于将亲生儿子都弃置不顾了。  
  
“康纳很弱，但我不一样，彼得。”哈利哀求着。  
  
“不，哈利……这跟那个没有关系。”彼得说，认真地看向哈利的双眼，“这是遗传学问题，跟DNA的兼容性有关，可定有什么原因才导致他在特定的一个人身上有效，这是十亿分之一的概率，没有杀死他或把他变得更糟。”  
  
“你知道他，不是吗？”哈利又一次控诉道。彼得扬起眉毛，哈利用一根手指戳着蜘蛛侠照片的标题，上面写着：由彼得·帕克拍摄。  
  
“哈利，我不认识他。”彼得绝望地说，“我——我用了一个长镜头，离他很远。我不认识他。”  
  
“我在组织你在河边说过的话，”哈利似乎过于平静了，平静到令人颤栗，“关于他如何给人们带来希望。拜托，彼得，我们在讨论我们的生命。”彼得站起来，他需要氧气，他需要时间思考，需要离开这个小房间，随便做点什么都行。他的最好的朋友却在祈求自己拯救他的生命，拯救这条他一直深爱的生命，但他不能让他知道。他不能告诉哈利，那样他就会像格温一样身陷危险，如果对方死在他的保护之下，彼得将永远不会从噩梦中苏醒。  
  
他只是……他需要时间思考，他需要一个行动的计划。  
  
彼得想要逃离，却突然感到有一只手搭在他的胳膊上，将他转过身来，双手捧着他的脸颊，嘴唇绝望地贴了上去，浸没在苦涩咸湿的泪水里。彼得张嘴让哈利吻得更深，他扣住对方的腰，他们之间紧紧贴合仿佛融为一体，就连空气都不能挤入分毫。哈利最后退开了，两人都气喘吁吁，哈利把脸埋进了彼得的脖颈。  
  
“求你了，彼得。”他乞求道。  
  
“我从未拒绝你，哈利。”彼得轻轻地说，将脸埋在哈利的头发里。“但这很危险，比你想象的要危险得多。我原先和康纳博士一起工作过，我亲眼看到了他身上发生的一切，大概就跟昨晚电视上报道的电光人一样，我不能让这种事情发生在你身上。”彼得感觉到他的声音在颤抖，喉咙紧塞。  
  
“我快死了。”哈利干涩地说。  
  
“我不会放任你死的。”彼得说，他的声音里带着一丝不顾一切的绝望。他把手指穿过哈利的头发，温柔地梳理着它们，于是他们的额头就能肌肤相亲了。  
  
“如果我去取他的血给你，”彼得舔了舔嘴唇，把不可避免的话题拖延了几秒钟，收紧了抓住哈利下半身的手，“我们要确保它不会杀死你，或者把你变成除了哈利·奥斯本以外的怪物。我们都很聪明，你还拥有全世界最大的科研公司，如果我们不团结一致，我们什么都做不了。但我绝不能顶着害死你的风险。”  
  
哈利的脸上洋溢起了一种喜悦的光芒，彼得记不清依旧有多久没有见过这样的笑脸了：自从世界把他们搞得一团乱糟，自从他们所爱的人相继离去，自从在他们被迫永远分离。哈利松了一口气，虚脱般地倒在彼得身上，彼得很庆幸自己有超乎常人的体能来支撑他们。  
  
“好了，哈利，你需要睡一觉，我需要好好想想。”彼得喃喃地说，哈利已经闭上了眼睛，脸上的柔软让他不禁微笑。他半拖半拉地将哈利带离了小房间，小心翼翼地将其安置在办公室的大型皮沙发上，将一旁挂着的阿富汗毛毯盖在了哈利瘦削的身上。  
  
彼得在哈利旁边蹲下，手指拨弄着对方的头发，他看着熟睡的哈利深深呼吸，内心不断的颤抖最终化为了偶尔的一丝抽搐。  
  
“我会救你的，哈利，我和蜘蛛侠会一起救你的。我不会让你死的，我们要做我们父亲做不到的事。我只是需要一些时间来解决这个问题，好吗？”彼得问。哈利似乎在朦胧间点了点头，彼得给了他一个一触即分的吻。  
  
“哈里·奥斯本，我爱你，所以我绝不会放弃你。”彼得坦白道，然后冲出了房间。  
  
注释：  
  
*ABBA，瑞典乐队。  
  
*此文中少爷比小虫要年长。  
  
  
直到电梯门在彼得面前关闭，他才意识到他刚刚见鬼的向哈利·奥斯本示爱了。我的老天，对方才回来两天，自己到底到底他妈的在想什么东西？彼得有些焦虑地撕咬着自己的下唇，就在这时他的大脑突然一阵刺痛，他立刻按停了电梯，从所在的一楼走了出来。他并不确定自己感受到了什么，直到它装上了了格温，对方一把将他拉进了维修间。  
  
“你陷入麻烦了？”彼得取笑着路过维修间却不自知的保安们。  
  
“对。”格温有点喘不过气来，“基因组学实验室发生了一起事故，但他们试图掩盖这一点。你记得昨天时代广场上的那个人吗？我见过他，他是大厦的电气工程师，是个蜘蛛侠的狂热爱好者。”  
  
彼得争辩说：“我昨晚可没有感受到丝毫爱意，甚至觉得对方更想把我电成烤蜘蛛。”格温笑着翻了个白眼。  
  
“我本来在电脑上找他的资料，可它们都被删得一干二净。彼得，你懂吗？他们想把这件事掩盖起来！”她说，多疑地透过门上的缝隙向外张望。  
  
“的确是奥斯本集团的作风。”彼得叹了口气，运用自己超强的听力来分辨安保人员的位置。  
  
“你呢？你为什么在这里？”格温问。  
  
“哈利。”彼得只说了一个名字。  
  
“奥斯本？”格温诧异地问道。  
  
“他……他快死了。”彼得的声音有些颤抖，“他认为蜘蛛侠的血是唯一的解药，你知道，我的血。我很想答应，但是据我所知把我的血输给她只会白白害死他。”  
  
“或者变得更糟。”格温表示认同。  
  
“可是，我不能……我不能看着他死。格温，我做不到。他是我最好的朋友，而我才刚刚才再次拥有了他，如果我找不到解决方案他绝对会做出傻事来的！就像他一直以来那样。”彼得叹着气，双手无力地揉搓着脸颊，脑海里浮现出年幼的哈利在被拒绝之后做的那些蠢事。  
  
“那你打算怎么办？”格温问。  
  
“我……我不知道。”彼得喃喃道，“这里不是谈这个的好地方。我帮你分散保安的注意力，你趁机溜走。到时候在我家见面怎么样？”  
  
“成吧。”格温一边说着，一边露出了一个淘气的笑容。两人离开维修间，彼得做了几项看似笨拙的绝技吸引开保安们的注意力，另一边格温顺利地走出走廊，进了电梯。彼得跑过走廊，咧嘴笑着寻找一台没有被打趴了的保安们的电梯 。  
  
他破了自己回家时间的记录，却发现梅姨不在家。至少在冲进卧室前他是这么认为的，现在他看到她坐在自己的床上，在他用红色胶带将所有东西连接起来的思维导图前，眼睛一眨不眨。  
  
“你这是……什么时候做的？”梅姨问道。彼得的视线在她和思维导图前来回飘乎，突然意识到梅姨应该是他知识漏洞上的知情者。  
  
“你有事瞒着我，梅姨。”话音刚落，她的脸色就沉了下来，“每次我提到我的父母，你就会顾左右而言他，我知道你有事瞒我。我知道你爱我，但你的确对我说谎了。”彼得跪在她面前，用祈求的眼神看着她。他需要弄清楚他父母为什么离开，为什么抛弃他。他需要弄清楚他父亲对蜘蛛的研究是如何与他自己，或奥斯本先生联系在一起的，以及如何解开他父母失踪的秘密来拯救哈利。梅姨知道，但她的保护欲太强烈以至她本来就根本说不出口，更别提本叔死后了。  
  
“梅姨，你得告诉我。那是我父亲。”他乞求道。  
  
“没错，他是你父亲，但这似乎并没有阻止他把你一个人留在这里！”她怒气冲冲地吼道，直到没有精力再继续发怒。  
  
“我需要你告诉我真相，梅姨。”他再次恳求道。  
  
“真相就是你的父母把你留在我们家门口！当时你才那么小，整个世界就被翻了个底朝天。而他们呢？他们没有任何解释！”梅姨的情感突然炸裂，“本叔和我尽了最大的努力来照顾你，我是说除了我们还有谁会保护你？谁会担心你？你爸？见鬼去吧！我才是那个帮你擦鼻子，让你刷牙、做作业，给洗脏内衣的人。是我！你那愚蠢的、对科学一窍不通的姨妈！结果你反而去幻想你那从来没出现过的老爸？不，对我而言，你是我的儿子，我绝不会伤害你。”她精疲力竭地喊道，眼泪像断了线的珍珠，而彼得也发现自己的视线渐渐模糊。  
  
彼得跪在她面前，轻轻地握着她的手，眨走眼中满含的泪水。  
  
“我是你的儿子，而你是我的一切，这就足够了。”彼得安慰道。“你比谁都好，但这不是问题所在。我太爱你了，所以请不要钻牛角尖质疑我对你的爱。不过，我需要了解在我父母身上发生了什么，我需要搞明白他的研究，我需要知道这些来救哈利。”  
  
“哈利·奥斯本？”梅姨问。  
  
彼得继续道：“他患上了和他父亲一样的病，父亲的研究可以为他找到治疗方法。我需要知道他在研究什么才能救哈利的命。他快死了，而我——我爱他。梅姨，我爱他。”彼得把额头靠在她的脸上，承认道。  
  
“哦，彼得。”她轻声叹息着，一只手拨开他额前的头发，“好吧。”  
  
十分钟后，格温出现在门口的台阶上，当她看到彼得墙上乱七八糟的东西时，几乎做出了和梅姨妈同样的反应。  
  
“你想谈什么？”格温问道，彼得陷在自己的床上。  
  
“哈利·奥斯本。”彼得说，“一定能有救他的办法。我是成品一号，但这还不够，我得找到我父亲的研究记录。我的血救不了他，只有十亿分之一的几率能解释为什么它对我有效，这肯定不是巧合，我父亲一定对研究中的蜘蛛做了什么。”  
  
“你都不知道这些研究记录在哪里。”格温一针见血地指出。  
  
“所以……不管怎样也好，”彼得冲着墙壁展示似地摊了摊手。格温花了几分钟来研究墙上的东西，循着一条条胶袋和线索推敲彼得的思维过程，她是他认识的唯一一个聪明到能在这些繁琐复杂的信息里剥丝抽茧的人。  
  
“肯定不止这么点，”格温说道，“有件事你没告诉我。”  
  
彼得叹了口气，烦恼地把头撞在卧室的墙上，手肘搁在弯曲的膝盖，脑子里嗡嗡作响，却喉咙一紧不知如何开口。格温坐在他旁边，轻轻地拉着他的手，沉默着鼓励着他，等待着他从思绪里挣脱出来。  
  
“我们只是朋友吧？”彼得问，格温点了点头。“你确定吗？”  
  
“我很肯定，彼得。我爱你，我关心你，我知道你也关心我，但我们都知道这么多的分手记录代表我们并不适合在一起。”格温悲伤地笑着。彼得虚弱地冲着她笑了笑，唉叹一口气，轻轻地把头抵在墙上。  
  
“我爱上了哈里·奥斯本。”这句话脱口而出。彼得闭上了眼睛，四周寂静无声，他能感受到格温温暖的手，可除了自己的心跳和她轻柔的呼吸之外，他什么也听不见。  
  
“我会说这是我最不希望听到的事吗？”格温平静地说，“但我不会怪你。”  
  
“你不生气吗？”彼得睁开眼睛，好奇地看看着格温的反应。  
  
“当然不，彼得，爱上一个人是情不自禁的，”她有些艰难地开口道，“我只是……有点难过。不过这样可能对我们都更好。你知道，我可能要去牛津，明天是最后一场面试，分开有一点时间也许会有所帮助。”  
  
“我……”彼得双唇颤抖，然后大声呼出一口气，“我爱你，我想我永远不会停止爱你。但是……我也一直爱着哈利。现在我有机会救他了，你可以去追寻你的梦想，顺便我不必担心你父亲会对我纠缠不休了。”  
  
“没关系，”格温笑着，眼睛闪着可疑的光芒。“我想这有点混蛋，但和你分手的是我，说只当朋友的也是我，所以我不能冲你发火。如果他能让你快乐，那我就高兴了。”  
  
“那么……斜杠加粗的超级好朋友？“彼得小心翼翼地问。  
  
“斜杠加粗的超级好朋友。”格温点头确认，然后她笑了起来，搂着彼得。恍惚间，彼得听到了一声微弱的抽泣声，但他什么也没说。  
  
“你准备怎么跟哈利讲？”格温松开手问道。  
  
“我……我也不知道，格温。我现在一头雾水，只知道我必须救他。”彼得说。  
  
“就算你不告诉他你是蜘蛛侠，但只要他分析你的血液，他肯定会弄清楚的。”格温思考着，“前提是他没有直接输血而是保险地先进行分析。”  
  
“反正也不行，”彼得叹了口气，“如果你考上牛津，你大概什么时候会离开？”格温因为突然转变的话题好眨了几下眼睛 。  
  
“可能在一个月内，除非我还想上一些暑课。为什么这么问？”  
  
“三个臭皮匠胜于诸葛亮，你知道奥斯本集团的实验室比我们的要先进不少吧。”彼得说。  
  
“你会……你会让我来做？”格温有些惊讶。  
  
“如果你想的话，确实如此。”彼得笑了笑，“你可是全市最好的学生，而我只能排第二，毕业生代表小姐。”  
  
“还真该死的说对了，你个万年老二。”她窃笑着，“听着，我会尽我所能帮助你，但你得先找到你父亲的研究资料才行。要么你现在就去告诉哈利，要么我们先弄清楚这个秘密，然后再告诉他。你选哪个？”  
  
“先研究，”彼得不假思索地说道，回想起哈利在港口谈论蜘蛛侠时声音里带着的浓重讽刺。只要他想，彼得·帕克就是个拖延症晚期患者，还有什么比解开他父母研究中无法解决的秘密更拖延时间的事情呢？  
  
“好吧。”格温笑了笑，她知道彼得在搞什么名堂，但也知道自己说服不了对方。她从床上下来，站在思维导图前，用双眼细细描绘着每一个细节。  
  
“罗斯福是什么？”她问，抚摸着奥斯本集团的水印纸。  
  
“不知道，”彼得把自己从床上抬起来，承认道。“那是公文包里的垃圾之一。唯一与研究相关的是这道衰变率算法，但很明显那行不通——试验品一号，蜥蜴博士。”  
  
“公文包里还有什么？”格温继续问道。彼得抓起公文包，把里面的东西全都倒了出来——剪刀、计算器、钢笔、奥斯本集团职员证——可以说全都是垃圾。  
  
“你父亲是个聪明人，他留下这个公文包一定有原因。他知道他不会将这个随身携带，这意味着这里肯定有什么东西，我们必须弄清楚它是什么。”格温开动起脑筋，眼睛亮着不畏挑战的光芒。彼得喜欢她这个样子，这也是当时最吸引他的地方。  
  
“我已经去人过公文包里没有秘密隔间，只有那个房文件夹的地方是个假背袋。”彼得的眼睛扫过每一件物品，好像有什么东西会从中跳出来似的。格温把将它们挨个拿了起来，仔细检查上面有没有可能刻着东西，她甚至试图掰段那张职员证，当然，没有结果。然后她拿起计算器，眉头一皱。  
  
“这是不是太重了？”她好奇地问。  
  
“这是一个旧计算器，”彼得反驳道，“我怀疑他在算式记录里留下了什么秘密信息。”  
  
“但他也可以弄一个秘密隔间啊。”她顺着自己的话说道，“你有螺丝刀吗？”  
  
“没有，不过我打开它。”格温把计算器递给他，他一把将背盖拆开，里面飞出了好些个硬币，在空中旋转了几圈，一些落到地上，一些滚到桌下，一些停在床上。看到数量如此之多的硬币让彼得睁大了双眼，他一直以为是因为电池没电了这才计算机才不能用的，哪想到所有电路都被拆走给硬币腾位置了。  
  
“这些是什么？”格温问道。彼得凝视着一枚硬币，梅姨曾说的话突然闪烁在他大脑最显眼的位置，就像有人用麦克风对着他大喊一样。彼得抓起笔记本电脑，在搜索器中输入了关键字，然后他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛——D号列车被遗弃的罗斯福线。  
  
“罗斯福车站！”彼得为这样解开的谜题而感到震惊，“梅姨妈说父亲每天晚上都乘D车回家，他一定是去了他保管研究的地方！那里可能有一个储物柜或是房间，他把所有的东西都放在那里了。”  
  
“我们得去看看！”格温激动得两颊通红。  
  
彼得反驳道：“今晚不行，铁路上有警卫防止流浪汉在铁轨上过夜。我们得等到明天才行。”他依旧对他们发现的线索感到难以置信。彼得拿起手机准备通知哈利，可好巧不巧，电话铃响起了，屏幕上显示着哈利·奥斯本的名字。  
  
“嘿，哈利，”彼得咧嘴笑着，大半个人还处于震惊的状态。  
  
“嘿，彼得，今天真抱歉……在你面前倒下，实在有点尴尬。”听到哈利的话，彼得笑得更欢了。  
  
“没关系，反正你看起来真的需要好好睡一觉。”彼得应答道。  
  
“帕克，你在暗示什么？”哈利的玩笑让彼得又控制不住自己的嘴角了。  
  
“拜托，我只是说你看起来累惨了。”彼得笑着为自己辩护，“不管怎样，我这里有些好消息。格温和我大概找到我父亲把他的研究资料藏在哪里了，或者至少找到了一些。我们准备明天去看看。”  
  
“……格温·史黛西？“哈利平静地问，彼得发出了呻吟。  
  
“哈利，我和格温的事情都解决好了，我们现在正共同驾驶着友谊的小船。”彼得说，可怜巴巴地向格温无声地求救。格温同情地瞥了他一眼，俯下身对着电话开口。  
  
“放心吧，哈利，他现在是你的人了。”格温打趣道，彼得听到电话那头发出了欢快的笑声。  
  
“好吧，抱歉，就当我是偏执症患者，”哈利佯怒道，“关于研究的事真是好极了。我……真心谢谢你，彼得。当时我其实并不确定你会不会帮我，现在想来还挺蠢的，不过，谢谢你。我相信你，如果世界上只有一个人能把这一切弄明白，那就一定是你了，彼得。”  
  
“是我们一起，哈利。”彼得固执地说，“你、我、还有格温，我们齐心协力一起想出世界上最好的治疗方法。你不可能在我的眼皮子下死去，明白吗？你是我最好的朋友，我不会让任何事情发生在你身上的。”  
  
“你总是相信最好的一面，”哈利有点自嘲的小声说道，“我配不上你。”  
  
“不好意思，等等，高傲的臭屁精哈里·奥斯本竟然产生了自觉？我还是第一次听说这个，看来我得赶紧打电话给媒体，说不定还能赶上明天的头条新闻：哈里·奥斯本的自负去那了？11点，CNN报道。”他对播音员惟妙惟肖的模仿让哈利低吟起来。  
  
“彼得，你个混蛋。”他咒骂道。  
  
“这样听上去好多了。”彼得说，“我们明天见，好吗？别做傻事。”  
  
“好的，彼得，谢谢。哦，对了……”彼得正要挂断电话时，哈利突然慢悠悠地追加了一句 。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“我也爱你。”哈利坦言，然后直截了当地挂断了电话。彼得张大了嘴听着电话里的忙音，他能想象到一个叫哈利·奥斯本的男人肯定在另一边哈哈大笑，然后倒上一杯比梅姨的爱车还贵的苏格兰威士忌。  
  
“彼得？”格温在他的眼前挥了挥手，脸上露出了了然的坏笑，“你都能吞下一只苍蝇了。”彼得把手机掉到地上，茫然地盯着格温。今天发生了太多事情，让他突然间感到前所未有的疲惫。格温绕开地上的杂物扶着他上了床，把被子拉在他身上。  
  
“明天早上我们继续探险。不过我两点钟有牛津大学的面试，所以我们必须在那之前回来，好吗？”格温问话的时候，彼得已经半梦半醒了。她用捋了捋他的头发，捡起他的手机放在床头柜上，然后离开了屋子。彼得并不知道这一切，他已经睡着了。  
  
彼得突然从睡梦中惊醒，从床上飞弹出来，手机里响着大概是昨晚格温设置的惊天动地的闹铃声。彼得从天花板上掉下来倒在床上，一边呻吟着一边抑制住要打碎手机的强烈冲动。  
  
现在已经是早上八点了。  
  
“彼得！格温在门口！”梅姨的叫喊声从楼下传来。彼得咕哝着翻过身来，伴随着一声巨响跌落在床底下。他能听到楼下格温的笑声——不是那个讨人厌的假笑，而是由于过于可爱被他严令禁止的那种。他随意刨出一件没有脏皱成咸菜的衣服套上，抓起散落在地面的硬币，然后像往常一样把蛛丝发射器系在手腕上。整个过程不到一分钟，他慌慌张张得差点从楼梯上摔下来，希望自己有那个本事安然无恙地滚下楼梯。  
  
“早安，今天天气不错！”格温的心情在这种时候显得又些过于好了。彼得略带谴责地指着她，脑袋里一团浆糊，说不出一句威胁的话。  
  
“别让他又不吃早饭！”梅姨看着两人蹒跚地离开了门口，格温微笑着向她示意。他们在路上的一个小摊上买了咖啡和百吉饼，然后沿着废弃的罗斯福线走到最近的一个车站。  
  
如果彼得没有超强的四种感官来感知列车的来往，他绝对会反对让格温搅和进来。他们从月台上滑下，沿着黑暗的轨道前行，感觉还不赖。彼得可以看得很清楚，而格温掏出了一个小手电筒，显然她为这次洞穴探险做足了准备。  
  
“你觉得我们会在这里找到什么？“格温平静的声音在隧道里回荡。  
  
“不知道，”彼得说，“乐观来讲？我们可能找到一些研究文件夹，还能从中发现他们离开的原因。现实来讲？我估计我们找不到什么东西，这可能是我们疯狂的探索中的第一道线索，确保没有人能发现这份研究，除非他们真心想找的话。我也不知。”彼得叹了口气。  
  
格温开玩笑说：“我还以为你不是这种阴谋家呢。”  
  
“在公文包和计算机里设计秘密隔间的人才是吧。谁知道我们会在这里找到什么？难不成我们会像夏洛特的网*里那样找到一群蜘蛛在蛛网上写诗。”彼得漫不经心地说，烦躁地挥动着手臂。最近的列车距离他们还有十分钟的路程，五分钟后他们终于找到了罗斯福线，然而它的入口被堵住了。底部有一个小缺口，彼得调整着身体钻了进去，然后在另一头助了格温一臂之力。  
  
车站又狭小又荒芜，四周全被堵住了，没有一条出路，视线范围里也没有看到储物柜或者门。彼得跳上月台，格温紧跟其后/他从口袋里掏出一枚硬币，把它塞进投币口，轻轻转动闸门走了过去，站在一堵墙前，期待它会像对角巷的入口那样分开。  
  
然而什么也没发生，彼得正想恼火地往墙上来上一击重拳，突然听到身后传来机械运作的声音 。两人又惊又惧地转过身去，铁轨打开了，一节车厢从中间升起。刹那间，车厢灯火通明，里面看上去像是一个小型实验室。  
  
“这不可能。”格温低声呢喃道。彼得慢慢地走进车厢，立刻被亮显示器吸引了视线，上面发亮的白色的字母显示着download 100%的字样，看起来就像……有什么东西被传输了过来，却十多年来都没有人接收。  
  
彼得轻敲回车键，格温站在他身后，看着这个举动点亮了屏幕，紧接着是一个视频文件。屏幕上浮现了彼得父亲像素化的脸，他大吃一惊，随着视频的播放他只感到胸口像是被压了一块石头。他的父亲解释了一直以来他在奥斯本集团的工作，然后……  
  
“还有一件事我没有告诉诺曼·奥斯本。蜘蛛体内植入的人类DNA……是我自己的。”视频里的人承认道，彼得感到格温的放在他肩膀上的手收紧了。  
  
“这就是为什么只有你幸存了。”格温轻声说道。彼得看着父亲继续说着，觉得脸上有些湿润，像是有溪流驶过，他听到年幼的自己大喊了一声“爸爸”，然后视频截然而止。他不知所措地盯着屏幕，没有从震惊中缓过神来，咸湿的液体从他脸上滑落，他感到自己颤抖的双手被一股温暖包裹住了。  
  
“彼得……”格温轻唤着，彼得抬头看着她，泪眼朦胧。“这是件好事，彼得。研究的秘密是你和你父亲的DNA，作为保险被植入了蜘蛛体内，所以它不会杀死你或让你面目全非，这就是关键，这就是我们该如何治愈哈利的关键。”  
  
“哈利……”彼得深吸一口气，终于记起了来这儿的原因。他沉沉地叹息着，抹去脸上的泪痕，手指颤抖着在键盘上敲打。他需要一切疑问的答案，他需要治愈哈利的方法。彼得清了清嗓子，翻遍了所有的文件，越是深挖越是难以置信。格温着手整理车厢里其余的电子设备，而彼得拿出一个加密的USB，开始传送所有必要的文件。  
  
这花了几个小时，他在期间进行了大量的挖掘、假设、演算和破解，直到获得所有信息。一直包裹着他的困惑和背弃感被一层一层地剥离了，他感到整个人胸心口开始重获新生。 他的父母没有抛弃他，他们为了他的安全、为了让世界的安全而不得不离开，现在他终于可以子承父业——拯救生命，又或者，某个特别的生命。  
  
“我面试完了再来找你？”格温站在牛津大使馆外面问道，彼得给了她一个熊抱。  
  
“当然了。祝你好运，格温，你肯定行的。”彼得说，被格温激动而紧张的微笑感染到了。  
  
“谢谢，彼得。祝哈利好运。”她毫不吝啬地祝福道，轻轻地吻了吻他的脸颊，然后有些同手同脚地跑进了大楼。彼得立即叫了一辆出租车到奥斯本大厦，接待员让他直接到哈利的办公室。哈利背对着彼得站着，手拿着一杯苏格兰威士忌，瞭望着城市的天际线。彼得悄无声息地靠近，然后突然把胳膊搭在对方肩上。当然，他一把抓住了哈利由于惊吓而扔出去的玻璃杯，忍不住对着哈利控诉的表情哈哈大笑。  
  
“我恨你。”年长的男孩气急败坏地咕哝着，彼得咧嘴一笑。  
  
“不，你才不会呢。”彼得哼着愉悦的调子。  
  
“给我一个理由。”哈利慢吞吞地说。彼得拿出之前被他紧紧攥在手心里的USB。哈利睁大眼睛看着它，似乎是意识到了什么，而彼得只是点了点头。  
  
“我们得找一个私人服务器。”彼得说。“我不信任奥斯本集团，十四年前他们就不放过这些资料，现在也一样。”  
  
“你……什么？”哈利有些困惑。  
  
“我找到了我父亲留下的一个视频文件。”彼得继续道，“你父亲和国外的军事力量达成了协议，他们提供资金，你父亲提供资料。我的父亲在销毁资料之后就离开了，他明白要是继续研究的话后果不堪设想，要是不离开的话我也会遭殃。所以……我父母的离开是为了我和这个世界。”  
  
“你还好吗？”面对哈利的问题，彼得情不自禁地笑了起来。  
  
“嗯，我很好。你知道有哪里可以接上这个东西吗？”彼得轻轻地晃动了一下手中的USB。  
  
“奥斯本集团在市中心有一个研究中心，我们去那里就行了。”彼得注意到哈利在说话的时候似乎格外警惕，但他什么也没问，只是跟着哈利一路走出了奥斯本大厦。一离开大厦，哈利就环顾四周，然后猛然抓住彼得，把他拖到街区的小巷里，一阵千回百转，不知怎么地把他拖进了后停车场。  
  
“哈利，你在干什么？”彼得问。  
  
“我百分之九十地确定董事会正在想尽办法控制我或者直接开除我，”哈利平静地承认，“不过他们大概忘了有权有势并不意味着愚蠢——我知道他们在监视我，通过系统跟踪我的日常活动，而且我也很确定他们窃听了我的办公室。费利西亚告诉过我，每次我外出的时候都有人来我的办公室做‘维护’。”  
  
“所以我们并不准备去市区？”两人滑进一辆低调的黑色轿车，哈利坐在驾驶座上。  
  
“当然不了，我们去我家，那里有着世界上最安全的服务器之一。”哈利冷静地说。彼得被哈利的间谍技巧震撼到了，立马发短信叫格温面试结束后到奥斯本大宅与他们汇合。哈利把车停在宅邸后的车库里，迅速穿过大厅，走向曾经被列为禁区的西翼。  
  
他们来到了书房，哈利锁上了身后的门。他走向书桌，桌面由一个互动全息屏组成。哈利把一个奇怪的方形装置放在上面，霎那间源源不断的信息在它周围旋转。  
  
“这就是集团不想让我知道的东西。”哈利打开了一份列为特殊项目的文件，赫然标着由哈利·奥斯本亲自批准。最近的更新在仅一个小时前，是一段电光人扬言要切断城市电源……并杀死蜘蛛侠的视频。  
  
彼得说：“格温告诉我他是奥斯本集团的雇员。他叫马克斯·迪伦，是一名电气工程师。奥斯本集团试图掩饰在他身上发生的事故。  
  
“典型做法，”哈利评论道，“他们甚至伪造了我对此事的批准，这意味着如果这一消息公之于众，他们就有充分的理由直接解雇我，然后，哈，一群道德上的败类就接管了公司。”  
  
“我们可以让格温帮忙向警方报案，如果他们真想这么做我们也得留下一些周旋的余地。作为史黛西警官的女儿，她认识辖区内的每个人，他们肯定会信她的。”  
  
“他们竟然在他身上做实验，”哈利的声音微微发抖，“他们以我的名义在这个家伙身上做实验。我不知道他出了什么事，我他妈的不在乎，在拉文斯克罗夫里他不是唯一一个在我的名义下受尽折磨的人。”  
  
“我们会解决这一切的，哈利。”彼得用一只胳膊搂住哈利的腰，平静地安慰着，“现在我们需要搞定这些数据，试着给你找出解药。”  
  
“可是即使有这些数据，我们仍然需要蜘蛛侠的血液。我们得用它当解药的DNA样本。”哈利呼了一口气，显得有些恼火，看得彼得下意识地咬了咬嘴唇。  
  
“那个……关于这件事……”彼得支支吾吾地说着。哈利疑惑地抬头看着他，最后彼得自暴自弃地伸出胳膊，射出蛛丝给一瓶威士忌来了场飞行之旅，旅途之平稳以至于一滴酒也没洒出来。哈利目瞪口呆，一会儿看着彼得，一会看着他手里的酒瓶，然后将视线转移到了彼得的双眼。  
  
“你……”哈利的声音近乎耳语。  
  
“穿着紧身衣在树上救小猫？不好意思，正是在下。”彼得扯了扯嘴角。哈利爆发出了一阵大笑，把额头紧紧贴在彼得的锁骨上。  
  
“我真不敢相信你他妈就是那个该死的蜘蛛侠。”哈利嘀咕着。  
  
“诶！抱歉！我和蜘蛛侠可亲密啦，你可不能这么诋毁他！”彼得一边回答着一边把酒瓶放到了桌子上，然后搂住了哈利纤细的身躯。他们度过了一段短暂的沉默，哈利的指尖在彼得的脊椎上慢慢滑过，让对方不禁打了个寒战。哈利抬着头，彼得的视线移不开对方成熟的脸上带着的顽皮表情，然后他的嘴唇被吻住了，一个令人面红耳赤的深吻，哈利把他按在桌子边上，跨进彼得分开的两腿之间，原本放在彼得背上的双手现在正撑在他的大腿上。  
  
半晌，哈利退开喘息，彼得也喘着粗气，哈利顺着他的下巴吻去，然后是他的喉结、脖子，最后在对方的脖颈交接处吮吸，空气里一片安静，只余情色的水声。彼得把手滑进哈利的发间，大概用了他超凡的力量将对方拉上来交换了一个回温，舌尖感受到对方嘴角绽放出来的绚烂弧度。  
  
“这可不公平，帕克。”哈利的声音低沉而隐忍。  
  
“谁跟你讲我们之间是公平竞争了？”彼得反驳道，嘴唇来到哈利的耳下，就着他的耳垂来了个湿吻，牙齿轻轻碾磨着对方的皮肤。彼得愉悦地在哈利的皮肤上留下一个又一个印记，吻痕像花瓣布满了哈利白皙的脖子。  
  
“这些吻痕会持续多久？”哈利的声音在静谧的房间里回响。  
  
“如果亲得够用力，大概得几个小时？”彼得调笑着，窝在哈利的脖颈喃喃自语。然后他后退了一些，用视线仔细描绘着对方通红的脸，明亮的双眼，微微红肿的双唇，以及皮肤上的点点吻痕。  
  
“怎么了？”彼得问，把额头靠在哈利的脸颊上。  
  
“你太他妈的棒了，帕克。”哈利承认道，彼得得意洋洋地哼了一声。  
  
“你才是该死的棒极了。”他回敬道，有些含沙射影的意味。哈利大笑着一拳打在他的肩膀上，后退了一步，将有些凌乱的头发整理了一番。他穿着一件深色皮夹克，与他苍白的皮肤和鲜红的吻痕构成了一副绝妙的色彩搭配。  
  
彼得喘息着，不得不承认快乐的时光总是那样短暂。他转身看了看桌上的文件，插上了USB。  
  
注释：  
  
*夏洛特的网：小猪威尔伯为了避免被做成大餐而和它的动物朋友们一起设法躲过此劫的故事。  
  
  
“蜘蛛最初植入的人类DNA是我父亲的，”彼得解释说。“这就解释了为什么我被咬了之后会变成这样——为什么毒液只对我有效。如果我们没做好反向工程就给你注射血清，这会杀了你。”  
  
“费利西亚告诉我所有的蜘蛛都死了，”哈利说。  
  
“所有的培育资料都在这里，”彼得说。“我们弄清楚这个公式，然后用我的血液进行蓝本进行反向工程，输入一道新的衰变率算法让毒液适应你的DNA，再培育出一些新的蜘蛛，希望这样就能培养出解药了。”  
  
“那可能需要很长时间，”哈利说。  
  
“对于三个掌握了世界上所有技术的年轻天才来说？”彼得打趣道，“没那么久。”  
  
彼得的电话颤动起来，提醒他格温在外面等着。哈利打开大门让她进来，然后解锁了书房的门，几分钟内，一个女仆把她带到了书房。  
  
“很高兴终于见到你，格温，”哈利说，伸出一只手。“我听说过很多关于你的事。”  
  
“我就知道，他总是废话那么多，”格温笑着，握着哈利的手。  
  
“好吧……”哈利扬起眉毛，若有所思地慢慢后退，格温哈哈大笑，而彼得则满脸通红了。  
  
“你也发现这个法子了，嗯？“她笑着问。  
  
“很久以前就知道了，”哈利说，带着格温到满屏数据的桌子边，等待着揭开谜底。  
  
“面试怎么样？“彼得问。  
  
“好极了！”格温兴奋地滔滔不绝道。“有很大几率我会得到奖学金。还有，我在回去的路上经过了警局，让拉米雷斯警官了解了整个奥斯本集团的内情，包括试图掩盖马克斯的事故。我还没学会走路就已经认识他了，我很确定如果他们真的想让哈利被炒鱿鱼的话，他会极力阻止的。”  
  
“这是个好消息，格温，谢谢你，”彼得感激地说。他正要说更多的时候，地面猛然震动，电源报废了，最终四周陷入一片黑暗。三人转过头来望向窗外，城市里的每一盏灯都一个接一个地熄灭了。  
  
“麦克斯，”格温深吸了一口气。  
  
“工作时间到，”彼得这么说着，套上了自己的制服。  
  
“他会在新的发电站，”哈利说，眼睛盯着窗外漆黑的纽约天际线。“他设计了这一切，却被奥斯本集团无耻地抢了过去，没有给过他一分钱，甚至连确认都没有。他出事之前都快被告上法庭了。”  
  
“彼得，你一个人不行的！”格温一下子就知道了彼得在想什么。  
  
“你们两个不能和我一起去！”彼得争辩道。“这家伙很危险，他现在就是个大恶棍，不是那种试图偷化学品的暴徒，也不是一次银行抢劫出错的蠢货，他的危险性不可预估。”  
  
“这正是你不单独去的原因，彼得，”格温抓住他的胳膊。“再说，上次你和他对峙的时候，你的蛛丝发射器不是被他搞坏了了吗？你找到解决办法了吗？”  
  
“我——还没有，”彼得承认。  
  
“你有试过磁化它们吗？“哈利慢悠悠地说着。“就像，八年级上的科学课啊，理科男。”  
  
“我们需要跨接电缆和一些铜线，”格温一边说一边把彼得拖出了房间。彼得叹了口气，无可奈何地任由格温将他拖出大楼，哈利在后面傻笑。格温将跨界电线接到车上，很快他们就把他的蛛丝发射器磁化了。  
  
“谢谢，还有抱歉，”彼得说，很快把他们俩绑到车上。他猛扑过去，吻了一下哈利的嘴唇和格温的脸颊，然后转身跑了。哈利看着彼得的背影叹了口气，从口袋里拿出一把弹簧片，割断了他和格温的手上的蛛丝。  
  
“他不会只有一个人的，”哈利咕哝着说。  
  
“你的计划是什么？“格温问，望着黑暗的天际线。  
  
“我们得尽快到发电站，但首先我必须在奥索普停下来，”哈利危险地笑着说。  
  
飞跃海港，灯光闪烁，金属噪音响彻黑夜。  
  
彼得再次被打倒在地上，无法动弹，感觉所有器官都被碾成了泥，电流窜过他的血管，都不知道自己怎么还活着。他自言自语地好发了一阵牢骚，又一次支撑着自己站了起来，步履蹒跚，按照本能躲避着麦克斯的闪电，或者说电流攻击。他脑子一团乱造，一点计划都没有，或许他应该将对方淹死在水里，但显然麦克斯不再维持物理形态，他已经完全疯了，那个安静、友善的正常人已经消失殆尽了。  
  
在攻击之间的空隙里，彼得发现自己有时间好好思考一下，马克斯其实是他的第一个真正的敌人，然后就被击中胸口，扔了几百英尺远，后背狠狠撞上一个电源杆。彼得试着逻辑性地思考如何应对，可当他站起来，还来不及理清自己的思绪，又一阵电流迎面而来，将他再一次击倒。  
  
他再一次拖拽着自己不断抽搐、疼痛到麻木的身体，突然一个声音引起了他的注意，听上去是某种奇怪的引擎声。然后你他妈的在开玩笑吧！哈利踩着滑翔板飞到了现场，格温死死抓住他，脸色苍白但十分坚定。哈利在控制站的门口把她放下，直直冲向麦克斯，飞了过来。  
  
“我的老天啊，哈利！”彼得陷入了震惊之中，同时还十分受挫，不知道在声音里到底包含什么感情才好，脑壳里一团浆糊，仿佛有上千人同时吵架。  
  
“帕克，看来你需要一点帮助，”哈利戏谑地说道，表现得像个反派。彼得迟钝地注意到他看上去好多了：皮肤没有那么苍白，眼睛下面的深深的黑眼圈已经消退了。  
  
“那是什么鬼东西？你从哪儿弄来的？”哈利的滑翔板降到地上，彼得不禁问道。  
  
“最新技术，由奥斯本集团友情提供。格温和我就用暴力和科学稍微威胁了一下门肯，”哈利笑着说，显得高兴极了，毕竟对方成天想着怎么坑他然后抢了他的公司。  
  
“你疯了，”彼得说。  
  
“也许吧，但要是我们没到，你该怎么办？像一只带着电子项圈的小白鼠一样被不断地电击？”哈利说，视线扫过，盯着麦克斯试图从地上的大坑里爬出来。  
  
“我会想出办法的，”彼得无力地抗议道。  
  
“你得庆幸格温和我可以为你动动脑子，”哈利说。  
  
“我宁可你们两个互相厌恶。”彼得叹了口气，是时候再打一轮了。  
  
“哦，现在我们可以互相分享让你闭嘴的技巧，”哈利取笑道。“或者……让你继续。”  
  
“我真是恨死你了，”彼得面具下的脸迅速升温。他毫不怀疑哈里在一所男校里都学到了什么，考虑到他看向彼得暧昧的眼神…  
  
“才不能，你爱我，”哈利嘴角翘起。“我们就把他当做一块电池，用电充爆他。我来打掩护，你去连主电源线，格温就在开关处。“哈利隔着面罩在彼得的额头上留下了一个吻，径直飞向麦克斯，用尖锐而荒谬的假笑声引起对方的注意。哈利就是这么喜欢演戏。  
  
彼得潜伏在迷宫般的电源杆间，竭尽所能地极速前进着，到达了他在早些战斗的时候将麦克斯撞上的电源杆旁。他看见格温在控制塔里已经准备好了，注意到彼得的视线，她示意似得竖起了大拇指，表情似乎有些扭曲，多谢哈利浮夸的表演，在这样严肃的时候她却憋笑憋得十分辛苦。真是自命不凡的剧院混蛋。  
  
彼得把噼啪作响闪着火花的电路连在一起，双手各拿着一扎电线，大声呼喊着哈利的名字。瞬息之间，哈利从麦克斯身边飞驰而过，麦克斯紧随其后。当麦克斯到位时哈利发出讯号，电光火石间，彼得连上了手中的电线，格温按下了开关。彼得感觉到不可思议的巨大能量窜过他的双臂，哈利猛扑过去抓着他的身体把他拉到安全的地方，麦克斯粗声吼叫着，惊人的力量源源不断地涌入他的身体，直到他再也无法承受——他爆炸了，夜空中炸出了橙蓝的电光花火。  
  
彼得陷入哈利的怀抱，让对方承受着自己身体的重量，他们就在奥斯本大厦会议室的对面，哈利的制服不知怎么的增强了他的力量。在哈利的一只手臂上，“治愈协议”一词发出绿色的光芒——这是一个暂时的解决办法，但它解释了为什么哈利突然红润了起来，看起来健康极了。  
  
他们注视着城市周围的电力供应，头顶上的两架飞机猛然转向，相互错失。当哈利把他们降落在格温等候的控制塔外时，彼得感到心跳终于恢复了正常。  
“知道你为什么需要我们了吧，”格温煞有其事地说。  
  
“你说什么都行，牛津小姐，”彼得咕哝着，浑身痛到骨头都快散了架，没有一点力气，脑子里想不出什么蜘蛛侠式的嘲讽话。“我累趴了，这大概就是你被十亿电伏击中后的效果吧 。”  
  
“不客气，”格温尖锐地说，彼得挥了挥手。  
  
“住嘴吧你，”彼得说，格温翻了个白眼，嘴角止不住地上扬。  
  
“哈利，你要确保他安全回去，我会给梅姨打电话告诉她彼得好好地，准备住在你家。然后，我要回到警察局分局，确保门肯先生享受他愉快的拘留时光，而我则要作为证人把他和奥斯本集团董事们告上法庭，”格温一板一眼地说。  
  
“你实在好到彼得都配不上你，”哈利慢悠悠地说着，带着哈利·奥斯本式的微笑。  
  
“我知道，”格温笑着说。“我们明天就要开始治疗你的病了。”就这样，哈利把彼得紧紧地搂在怀里，他们升上半空，格温则回到车上。彼得以为他在前往奥斯本大宅的飞行/旅途/什么都好中一定是睡着了，或者晕倒了，因为他在睁眼时他已经降落在了哈利的阳台上。  
  
哈利从滑翔板上下来，拖着彼得进去，把他扔到了一个巨大的加州大床，彼得一沾枕头就睡得昏天黑地。哈利叹了口气把他翻了个面，摘下了对方的面具。彼得睁开眼睛，有些不好意思地朝哈利笑了笑，知道自己的脸上满是乱发、伤口和瘀痕。  
  
哈利只是翻翻眼睛，继续和彼得那字面意思上缠人的紧身衣斗智斗勇，平时这玩意就够难脱了，更不用说彼得现在还躺在床上呢。  
  
“这么急着脱我衣服啊，奥斯本？”彼得含糊地说着，哈利大笑起来。  
  
“我不太确定这玩意还能算是衣服，彼得，而不是他妈见鬼的油漆，”哈利揶揄道，在脱到彼得下半身衣服的时候吃了一下对方的豆腐。“明天你会感谢我的，你的四肢会觉得血液畅通。”哈利终于把这见鬼的衣服脱了下来，一把丢到床底下，彼得翻了个身，背面向上地趴在床单上，清凉的晚风温柔地吹着他伤痕累累的身体。他可能看起来不怎么正经，穿着一条平角裤摆出这样的姿势，但他才不在乎呢，谁知道他一生里能有几次机会睡在这么华丽舒适的床垫上呢？他几乎睡着了，迷糊之间，彼得感到身边有一个暖源靠近。他像章鱼一样把四肢缠在哈利身上，昏睡了过去。  
  
不到五个月后，格温·史黛西在聊天视频里竖起了大拇指， 他们完成了20年前未完的夙愿，首次进行了aranaeus oscorpus（对抗遗传病的血清）的人体试验。  
  
哈利·奥斯不再需要穿上那套绿魔制服来回复脸上的颜色，他的笑容比彼得以前看到的还要灿烂。彼得轻吻着对方温暖的脸颊，格温在后面发出装模作样的干呕声。  
  
-Fin-


End file.
